cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyceum Theatre
Lyceum Theatre — Appears in Claimed by Shadow Introduction The Lyceum Theatre is a theatre that Cassie finds herself shifted to by the Pythia Power. According to the flyer that John Pritkin—who tagged along on the time shift—found, the year is late 1888 or early 1889. The show is a performance of Macbeth, beginning December 29, 1888. There a pair of Theatre Ghosts that haunt the theatre and claim it as there territory. The power sent Cassie there to solve some urgent problem with the Time Line. She just has to determine what that is. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 About Characteristics / Traits * Physical Description * Carpet with a red and black oriental pattern stretched over hard wood—the carpet on the stairs was threadbare. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Boxed seats entry was covered by red velvet curtains.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * The inside was a maze of corridors and tiny rooms with props stuck here and there haphazardly. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Other Details * Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Lyceum Theatre Ghosts * Mircea Basarab * Augusta * Myra * Cassandra Palmer * John Pritkin * Convocation * Incubus * Bram Stoker * Chavez * Magical Traps * Magic Tattoos * Wards * Magical Sword * Dracula * European Vampire Senate * European Consul * Dmitri Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie's Pythia power shifts her back to the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London. Cassie still has not completed the ritual and the Power is controlling her, not she controlling it like it should be. There she encounters Mircea Basarab from that time, who is with Augusta. When Cassie and Mircea look at each other, the Duthracht Geis is mutated and multiplied (as she finds out later). The Theatre Ghosts inform Cassie that there's another one like her around the theater who has put arsenic poison in Mircea's goblet. They're angry and territorial about her and Myra being there. John Pritkin—who tagged along on the shift into the past—stops her when she goes to save Mircea because of the geis. He goes in the box seat instead. Cassie finds that Mircea has him by the throat about to force him to drink the poison. She shoots her Dagger Bracelet at the glass, breaking it. She and JP shift back to their time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Myra intercepts Cassie in front of hte theater—she tells her that The European Senate is after Dracula and they'll take Mircea, too when he tries to stop them. Pritkin jumps her from behind and hte Geis zaps them both. Cassie slips into a window trying to escape JP. She encounters Augusta and quickly possesses her. She stops to comfort Billy Joe who is freaked out after having died a second time that day—he almost didn't come back as a ghost. JP jumps her again, threatens to stop her. This time he gets to explain that he means to stop her from giving the Codex to the Dark Fey King. John and Cassie strike a tenuous deal to work together to get Myra. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Cassie (in possession of Augusta) happens upon Bram Stoker in a trance, burning himself with candle wax under vampiric compulsion. Dracula, his vampire master, ordered it for telling Mircea where he to find him. He tells her that Dracula and Mircea are dueling onstage—Mircea wants to arrest Dracula. She orders him to go home, but the Spirit Creature she saw the night before at the Convocation reveals himself to be an Incubus in possession of Bram and wants her help to trap Dracula in a Magical Trap. He's Dracula's lover and would rather imprison him than see in killed even risk his wrath—alive, there's hope. So, Cassie agrees to trap Dracula. Myra appears in the middle of the duel and he nicks Mircea with his sword. Pritkin drops from the rafters bearing Mac's magical sword and warns that the vampires are coming. Drake and Mirc face the Mage, then Myra throws a null bomb. Then about a hundred vampires of he European Senate invaded the theater. Billy Joe, possessing Cassie's body, threw Mac's wards into the air—they transformed into magical creatures—an eagle, an anaconda-like snake, a wolf, a giant spider—that fought the invading vamps. In the chaos, Myra tries to stake Cassie/Augusta. Myra admits to killing Agnes, the former Pythia, that there are ways around the rules. Myra drops the the small black sphere—a Dislocator—Cassie tries to stop it rolling across the stage, but Myra tackles her, they fight. Cassie tells the Theatre Ghosts that Myra is trying to destroy the theater. Myra shifts away before they destroy her. The sphere is still rolling around within a raging battle. Bram Stoker yells out "Dislocator!" Senators flowed out of the theatre, Mircea jumped wih Billy Joe (in Cassie's body) straight up to the rafters, and JP leapt off the stage into the orchestra pit with Cassie inside Augusta—JP was knocked out by the force. Dracula stabs Cassie/Augusta with a knife, missing her heart. Cassie shifts into her own body leaving Augusta to take care of Dracula. She took the knife in her chest and stabbed Dracula in the heart, sticking the tip into the floor. Before she could make a stake to finish him, he vanished—Bram Stoker holding a black box nearby. The Incubus emerged from Stoker, causing Augusta to leave the box and run off. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Mircea dangles another Magical Trap in the form of a black box. He says that Myra is trapped inside and wants to trade boxes—they do. Turns out the Incubus name is Dream and that he is the same incubus called Chavez to whom she handed several traps to and that Dracula is likely to be set free on the world in her own time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 See Also * Time Travel Log * Time Travel * Shifting * List of Possessions * Magical Objects and Weapons Book References External Links *The Lyceum Theatre, Wellington Street, London *Lyceum Theatre, London - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Theatre history - Lyceum Theatre *West End Theatre Hire » About the Lyceum Theatre *Britain Magazine | The official magazine of Visit Britain | Best of British History, Royal Family,Travel and Culture - Theatre in London’s West End *Lyceum (London) - The Theatres Trust *The Lyceum Theatre London History | Hotel Direct Category:Locations Category:Places in Past Shifts